<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feral by AnaVakarian (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047512">Feral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnaVakarian'>AnaVakarian (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 days of Wayhaven [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations at the Police Station, F/M, If the Detective had a cat..., The Detective's cat is a badass, kitty cat - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnaVakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I'm one day late and is not read-proof, but I hope you liked it! ^^</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 days of Wayhaven [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, no! What is that beast doing here again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glare at Tina with narrowed eyes while getting into the station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ey! He is not a beast…” I protest, faking indignant. “And I do really hope you mean the cat and not me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My words make them both, Douglas and Tine, chuckle. “Of course I meant that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I still have his </span>
  <em>
    <span>caresses</span>
  </em>
  <span> on my arm from the last time I visited your house. Do you want to see them as proof, Detective?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tone is jokingly and easy and I shake my head, being perfectly aware of the massacre my little kitten scratched onto her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No proof needed… I reckon he’s a grumpy twat…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s true that he’s a little cutie, isn’t he?” Tina squeaks as if she was talking to a baby, squatting down to be eye-level with the named creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When, suddenly, the little beast I’m taking to the vet hisses, loudly and menacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina scrambles back and nearly falls onto her bottom as if attacked by a tiger and Douglas flinches a little behind the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I don’t do cats... “ he excuses himself, looking terrified, striding out and towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Come on, Douglas! Don’t be a drama queen. I’m getting into my office now with Loki, so you’ll be fine. As soon as I finish the meeting, I’ll be gone...” I explain although I have to try very hard not to cackle a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor Douglas… I cannot blame him. Look at your cat! He is the incarnation of evil…” Tina says, eyeing with distrust the creature in the carrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response to her words, Loki hisses again and I sigh, wondering what the heck is wrong with my little ball of fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell on the door chimes and two well-known voices fill the area. Tina and I turn the face the newcomers, although I am perfectly aware of who they are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective. Agent Poname,” Adam says dryly, examining the area around us on a very military style before cautiously eyeing at the carrier with a frown. His shoulders stiffen nearly immediately.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ey, Adam!” Tina says, all cheerfulness, being ignored by the vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cannot help but notice that Commanding Agent du Mortain has changed his usual attire for something more formal: brown chinos and a white shirt that wraps tightly over his broads shoulders and arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without intending to, a thrill of heat runs down my spine at the sight and I have to scold myself to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate, casual jeans and layers, enters right after him and his greeting shows a bit more of joy for life. “Eve and Tina! What a delight! What are you doing on the floor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him just a second to squat next to Tina to examine what the carrier contains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a cat! I love cats!” Nate cheers, his finger cautiously dipping through the net of bars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki growls a bit at the noise before throwing a swipe towards him, all hate and aggressiveness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Nate retires his hand just in time. “Ok, ok… No petting. I get it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, he’s just a bit nervous… I’m going to the vet right after our meeting…” I try to explain, knowing it’s not the truth at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t trust her. That thing is </span>
  <b>
    <em>feral</em>
  </b>
  <span>,” Tina blurts out with an only half-joking tone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s not! He’s just scared!” I protest although I know she’s quite right: Loki it the most loving, playful and affectionate cat… But he seems to keep all that affection hidden for me when we are alone at our apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we proceed with the meeting, please?” Adam gruffs, still standing by the door, hovering over the scene as if it had nothing to do with him at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes… Sorry. Let’s go to my office,” I say, both vampires following me and my demonic kitty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate’s long frame leans casually against the file cabinet and Adam sits on the chair across the table, his icy green eyes examining my motions while I put the carrier on my desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to let him explore a little bit, I hope you don’t mind. He won’t get any close to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam seems to be about to protest, I don’t wait for his answer before I’m opening the carrier. They are vampires. Loki is a cat. They’ll have to go over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My beautiful boy comes out shyly and rubs his nose against my hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have a cat before… Otherwise, you would have smelled of it,” Adam begins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And that statement is a bit creepy, indeed. I adopted him last month. We haven’t seen each other since then, have we?” my tone is snarkier than I intended, but I’m still feeling a bit emotionally confused around the </span>
  <em>
    <span>almighty leader</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Unit Bravo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially with his reactions after what happened with Murphy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially with my own reactions when he is anywhere nearby me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To my dismay, the first thing Loki does is staring at Nate challenging with his light green eyes, bristling and hissing loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam! He’s got your eyes! And your temper!” Nate jokes after a chuckle, making Adam grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cannot suppress a snort when I realize that Loki is actually perched on the edge of the table, looking through the window with focused attention.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn it… If it was not a cat, I would definitely say it could perfectly be Adam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, will Wayhaven be your permanent placement for now, then?” I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be until the threat level against your </span>
  <em>
    <span>persona</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappears. For now, Agent Greene wants one of us to accompany you home from the station every night and patrol the outside of your house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huff loudly and his icy green eyes meet mine, hardened at the edges with the strong lines of his frown, creating nearly imperceptible crow legs on the tips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, my mother is concerned now… What a surprise after so many years unjustifiable absences… “I don’t need a nanny looking after me…” I retort with a scowl, words full of resentment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are still in danger. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> need someone looking after you. And it’s not negotiable,” the </span>
  <em>
    <span>almighty leader</span>
  </em>
  <span> retorts swiftly, dryly and stern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is leading to an argument, and I can feel the storm brewing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eve, what Adam is trying to say is that Rebecca is concerned about you...” Nate intercedes with a soft tone and a calming warmth on his brown eyes. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I breathe a couple of times, considering the situation and his words. Deep down, I know they are both right and I appreciate their worry, although it’s quite annoying that I didn’t have a say on the decision. Nevertheless, l dedicate Adam a frozen glare, as it seems that there’s nothing I can say or do to change the fact that I’m going to be babysat for a long while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His icy green eyes meet mine with understanding and his gaze softens just for a parted second before snapping away towards my cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distractedly, he holds a hand out to Loki for him to sniff and, in the meantime, I slump on my chair, mildly defeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I only look up at Nate when he resumes his speech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is just for your protection. Pick you up here when your shift’s over, take you home and keep an eye on you overnight, when supernaturals are most likely to come out. It won’t be invasive, I promise,” the vampire finishes, trying to ease Adam’s hard-edged words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sigh, and my frown eases a bit from my face at Nate’s gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a loud purr swipes me out of my mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes dart to Adam. Or, better said, to his lap, where Loki is comfortably settled with the turkey-like pose he only uses with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam is stroking his head, behind his ears, and to my surprise, my lovely feral cat seems delighted with his attentions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing is believing…” I mutter, baffled. He has never done this before with anyone apart from me. Never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow… It seems that he likes you, Adam...” Nate chimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I wonder why, exactly... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Adam meets my eyes, his emerald gaze soft at the exclusive purr. There’s a thin smile curling up his usually tight lips and it creates a shadow of dimples on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks ten years younger, softer and devilishly handsome, and it makes my heart flip against my will and better judgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess that’s my answer…</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm one day late and is not read-proof, but I hope you liked it! ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>